no matter what I Will Survive
by CADIEN
Summary: I was sent to the world of tower of God I don't know how I don't know but I know one thing I need to survive in this Tower of evil and betrayal( bad grammar)


a day like every other day I wake up in the morning go to the bathroom brush my teeth put on my school uniform I go to school I average grades I have no friends only thing I love about school is the sweet feeling of going back home today I felt like skipping school once I came back from school I couldn't wait to read my favorite Manhwa Tower of God today it's the final chapter of season 2 but before I can click the chapter I get a message from an unknown person I click on the message do you want to restart do you want to go to another world and Safe People be a hero and have people who will care for you then install this app this is a scam no way in hell I'm Falling For That I try to block them but mouse won't move damage in must be broken I unplugged the mouse and glowing I'm going to my basement damage what the hell is it I know I put it up here I I looked everywhere but I couldn't find a spare Mouse 5 minutes past and I've been chili gave up and went back to my PC there I see a new message do you want to be a god do you want to be someone not a nobody and please install the app I plugged the mouse I think it's broken back in and it seems to be moving fine I seen it seems if I don't press it they'll never leave me alone Sao I activate my location blocker and my virus detector I click on the link my head starts to hurt it feels like a needle being impaled in my brain I collapsed on the ground and everything goes black I wake up and I'm in a familiar room ? I hear faint Chuck right behind me I turned around to see who was chuckling what I saw that day change my life entirely I saw the first floor Guardian Headon now I know this isn't a dream or a we are cosplay it's to detail I have to be calm think of a situation what to do plan a strategy what would the test be would it be the same as in a cannon what is your name youngboy Headon acts with curiosity my name is Shiro yuki for now I go long with it I said in my mind first

baam isn't here which means I'm either here before he went to the Tower or he's already up to the tower I need to get to he as fast as possible how do I get to the next floor huh my I didn't expect this most people will be worried or scared but you just want to know how get to the next level headon axed with a curious tone I know why I'm here now how do I get to the next floor oh that's very simple all you have to do is take my test and if you complete this test I will let you go up the tower alright then I'm ready to begin the test are you sure it might do you want me to explain the rules no I will be fine oh quite confident are we oh well test begins now welcome to the tower mr.shiro

* * *

I've been so caught up in thinking I just realized my body it feels so light I have muscles too well more muscles than a had before I went here I checked my pockets to see if I can find Anythink in my left pocket it's letter I open congratulations you were you were chosen to have a new life your New Life Starts Now. now before that you may have noticed I did some changes to your body I had to make sure you wouldn't Die so easily I create you a new body I created this body pacifically for this this world now then give you two ability the abilities you can choose from are sword lover this will give you the ability to learn swordsmanship 50% faster. creation the ability to use material to create weapons and armor this heavily relies on a user's ability to use imagination allows the users to refine materials and see what a special effects they have this ability is very difficult to master. armor breaker a small percentage to do heavy damage on weapons and armor. act a fool the ability to look like a total idiot maybe somebody maybe they'll think you're too dumb to understand what happening in leave me alone. unusual stomach this ability allows the user to eat anything well without getting sick or dying and allows you to gain their abilities of anything you eat. I know the two ability I want unusual stomach and creation both of these skills combined is really op now that I thought of my the two abilities the letter changes are you sure you want these two abilities unusual stomach and creation we'll meet again very soon after the latter in my hand burn Ash in an instant I look around and notice time has stopped has it been stopped since I looked at the letter I can't worry about that now I have to find a weapon. I find a broken sword on the ground it looks like it's been there for a while I couldn't use it fine so I ate it new ability acquired Harding allows the user to Harding a certain part of the body making it stronger lighter and more durable level 1/100 exp to reach the next level is 10 exp this is useful really useful now how do I use it before before I can figure out how to use it a figure Shadows over me well then I guess it's time to fight.


End file.
